2020: An Experimental Story
by High King Peter the Magnificen
Summary: A combination of the old and new series', with plenty of my own material. A dystopian story set in 2020. IR finds themselves up against a massive conspiracy BE SURE TO LEAVE REVIEWS AND LET ME KNOW IF I SHOULD CONTINUE THE STORY. I don't own the Thunderbirds characters; I'm just borrowing them. The other characters are my own invention, some based on real people including myself.
1. Prologue

**2020**

 **Prologue**

The year is 2020. Man has advanced greatly in technology and space travel. The Moon, Mars, Titan and several other solar systems and constellations have been successfully colonised, with permanent settlements and many terraformed (or partly terraformed) atmospheres, thus (in some but not all cases) eliminating the need for space suits, oxygen tanks or sealed bases. The military, however, still maintained sealed bases.

However, man (or at least a relatively few highly-placed men) had greatly advanced in evil. And this evil knew no bounds.

On January 13th, 2020, the world leaders (who were mostly members of a secret order known as the Illuminati) united almost all the nations of the world into one World Government, ruled as a totalitarian dictatorship. The British king, Edward IX, became the World King and Galactic Emperor. The British prime minister, David Southern, became the World Prime Minister and Galactic Chancellor. However, he ruled in name only; the King-Emperor secretly wielded all power, and the PM was merely a pawn.

Earth was governed by a World Parliament centred in London – with no real choice in candidates, all carefully vetted by the Illuminati. A Galactic Parliament ruled the galaxy from the same city. Each "country" (on every planet) became a province with a Premier and Parliament – who exercised little to no real power.

Christianity and Judaism were outlawed and ruthlessly suppressed. Anyone suspected of being one of them – or of simply opposing the Government – was arrested and usually killed (unless they could absolutely prove innocence – which was usually impossible). Voting was compulsory and not private. Those who didn't vote (or messed up their vote) were punished by the state – and not always seen again.

All the worlds' military were united into the Galactic Defence Force, with branches on every planet and even in interplanetary and interstellar space.

However, there was still hope. A group of people opposed to the Illuminati and the World Government founded International Rescue, a top-secret organisation devoted to publicly rescuing people and privately opposing the Government. It had very advanced technology and was run mainly by the Tracy and Mustchin families (related by marriage), along with many other volunteers and friends.

Moreover, not everyone joined the new Government. The United States of America (led by President Donald de Jersey, staunchly refused to allow his country to join the empire. Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin ben Gurion refused to allow his country to join, either. And the entire Pleiades chose to remain independent.

However, the Galactic Empire had sinister plans for all these people. They were building up to an invasion of the Pleiades, but first Israel and the US had to go...


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

February 1st, 2020

IN SPACE – Thunderbird 3 approached the International Space Station. Piloting the space ship were Alan Tracy and Kayo Kyrano. They had rescued an astronaut stranded in space and were returning him to the ISS. They docked with the world-famous space station. Just before going aboard, their rescuee turned to them and said, "Thanks again, International Rescue."

"Yeah, thanks," added a voice over the intercom from the ISS.

"You're welcome," Kayo responded.

"Yeah, piece of cake," Alan added.

After the astronaut boarded, they disengaged and turned around to go home. "This is Thunderbird 3," Alan radioed into his home base, Tracy Island. "Mission complete. We're on our way home."

GENEVA, SWISS PROVINCE – A private jet from Tel Aviv, a city of the stubbornly independent State of Israel, made its final approach to Bern. It completed its landing and the passenger disembarked.

However, this was not your regular private jet. It belonged to none other than Benjamin ben Gurion, the Prime Minister of Israel! He was there (with plenty of bodyguards, of course) for a meeting between himself, US President Donald de Jersey (whose presidential plane, Air Force One, would be touching down soon), and Galactic Emperor Edward IX and his Prime Minister, David Southern, on the tension between their countries. Particularly, whether or not they would be willing to join the Empire.

Neither ben Gurion nor de Jersey had any particular interest in the meeting, but their chiefs of staff (who had been acting rather funny lately) insisted. Besides, it might be an opportunity to make peace (although they both doubted that).

"God," ben Gurion prayed as he entered the airport, "I pray that You will give me strength."

BRITISH PROVINCE – at a secretive military base several kilometres outside of London, a jet landed. Four gagged and handcuffed individuals – 2 males, 2 females – were taken from the jet and let at gunpoint into a warehouse. A few minutes later, another jet arrived, and gagged two individuals – a male and a female – were escorted at gun point from it into the same warehouse.

TRACY ISLAND – just off the coast of Australia, Alan Tracy and Kayo Kyrano returned in Thunderbird 3. In the main HQ, the seat that lowered to TB3 lifted back into place with the 16-year-old Alan and the 19-year-old Kayo (whose real name was Tanusha) on it.

"Well done," Alan's father Jeff congratulated them. "You're just in time for breakfast."

"Great! I'm starved," replied Alan as he and Kayo went into the kitchen.

Jefferson "Jeff" Tracy owned International Rescue. He was a former astronaut who had served on several Moon and Mars bases. He was staunchly opposed to the Illuminati and the evil World Government. He had five sons: Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon, and Alan.

Kayo's father, whom everyone simply called Kyrano, was Jeff's manservant, although he helped sometimes with the organisation. He was the son of a Malaysian man named Bela Gaat and his wife Tin-Tin. Kyrano also had a half-brother on his father's side, who lived in Britain, although he had little to do with them and used his mother's surname (his parents were never married, and his existance was kept secret for several years).

GENEVA AIRPORT – Benjamin ben Gurion, after passing through the screening everyone went through, tried to ring his wife Margaret to let her know he had arrived safely. However, no-one answered. He left a voice message instead.

Ben Gurion walked out the front of the airport, where a limousine was awaiting him. "Mr Ben Gurion, sir?" asked the chauffeur.

"Yes, I am," ben Gurion replied. The chauffer held the door open for him, and ben Gurion stepped inside with a "thank you".

The driver stepped inside. "Your destination is the Warwick Geneva, correct?"

"Yes, thank you," the Prime Minister replied.

Just as they left, another jet entered – Air Force One, the private plane of the American President. He, too, disembarked, made his way through customs, before heading out the front to find a limousine waiting for him.

"Your destination is the Warwick Geneva, wasn't it?" asked the chauffer after President de Jersey had sat in the car.

"Yes, it is," was the response. And they headed off in the same direction as ben Gurion's limo.

WARWICK GENEVA – Benjamin ben Gurion's limo pulled up, and his chauffer got out and opened the door. "Thank you," ben Gurion said.

The chauffer carried the luggage as be Gurion walked up to the desk. The man behind the desk immediately recognised him. "Ah, Mr ben Gurion," he greeted. "I'll escort you to your room. The bellboy will bring the luggage." He rung a small bell, and a bellboy came and took the luggage from the chauffer. "This way, sir," led the concierge.

The chauffer waited until they were in the elevator, then quietly walked behind the desk and looked at the list of guests. He took a mental note of what rooms – and floor – ben Gurion and de Jersey were staying on. They both, by coincidence, had booked rooms on the same floor – in the same hallway, in fact.

The chauffer immediately left the building and entered the car. He failed to notice a pink Rolls Royce parked nearby. Inside was a famous arisocrat, Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, her dog Sherbert, and her chauffer Parker.

Lady Penelope and Parker were not your average aristocrat and butler; rather, they were both secret agents of International Rescue. In fact, Lady P's sister, Lady Isabella, was married to John-Michael Mustchin, the head of IR's Mars base.

"Well," Penelope commented, "the Prime Minister has arrived safely."

"Yes," Parker replied, "but I don't like the looks of his chauffer. If I'm not mistaken, he was one of the best criminals in the business: Bloody Bert, a murderer, burglar, hacker, etc. He was recruited by MI6, and subsequently by the World Intelligence Network and the World Government."

"Oh dear," remarked Penny. "How very distressing. I'd better report this in soon."

As they talked, Bloody Bert drove away – only to enter an alley a short distance away, then walk back to entrance and start watching the hotel. "And things just got more interesting," Parker remarked.

De Jersey's limo appeared, and parked in front of the hotel. The same thing happened – except that de Jersey's chauffer really did drive away.

A few minutes later, two black cars pulled up. One's license place read MIB1, the other MIB2. Two men from each got out, dressed entirely in black with dark sunglasses to boot. They walked inside.

IN HIS HOTEL ROOM – Donald de Jersey was resting and freshening up. His security guards were posted near the door, having come with him in the limousine.

There was a knock at the door. One of the guards opened the door. And was immediately shot in the chest. The other quickly felled one of the two attackers, before being felled himself. The remaining Man In Black pointed his rifle at the couch de Jersey had dived behind and told him, "This military gun can fire through that couch. Come quietly."


	3. Chapter 2

IN THE ALLEY NEAR THE HOTEL – Bloody Bert kept a watch. President de Jersey had arrived on time, and neither leader had left the building before the two black cars – licenced as MIB and MIB2 – containing other agents arrived. Everything was going according to plan.

Bert felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around. "Nosey Parker?"

"Bloody Bert!" Parker greeted. "Haven't seen you in years."

"No," Bert agreed. "We haven't."

"How about we have a good old catch-up?" Parker asked.

Bert looked behind him. Everything had gone to plan, and he had some time to kill. Why not?

"Sure," Bert agreed, walking back with Parker towards the limo.

"So," Parker asked, "what's been keeping you? Have you become a chauffer?"

"Oh, no," Bert replied. "I'm on a mission."

"Oh, I see," Parker said. "What are you up to now?"

"None of your business!" Bert snapped. He never had liked Nosey Parker.

But then, WHAM! Bert was sprawled on the hood of his car from a well-placed punch. Parker pulled out a gun and pointed it straight at his head. And it had a silencer. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way," Parker said. "What are you up to?"

Bert straightened himself up, although Bert kept the gun pointed at his head. "Why do you want to know?"

"Doesn't matter," Parker replied. "Speak up. I don't want to have to shoot you, for old times' sake."

"Well, you may have to," Bert replied with a smug smile on his face. "I ain't telling."

Parker had noticed a slight movement of Bert's hand behind his back. Bert quickly drew out a gun and aimed, but Parker shot first. Bert was dead before he hit the ground. "Sorry, mate," Parker whispered.

IN FRONT OF THE HOTEL – Parker returned to FAB1 and hopped inside. "Well," Penelope asked, "how did it go?"

"He wouldn't talk," Parker said with regret in his voice. "And he tried to shoot me. I had no choice but to kill him."

"I'm sorry," Penelope muttered.

Just then, two sets of men in dark suits emerged from the hotel. One escorted Mr ben Gurion, the other Mr de Jersey. Each group hopped into one of the cars, and then drove off.

"Well," said Lady Penelope, "I think it's time we give chase." As Parker began to drive after them – from a safe distance, of course – Penelope opened her hand mirror and called Tracy Island.

"Hello, Lady Penelope," Jeff greeted as the hologram of her projected from her portrait in the lounge. A similar but smaller hologram of Jeff projected from her handmirror. "What's happening?"

"Rather distressing new, I'm afraid," Penny reported calmly. "Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin ben Gurion and American President Donald de Jersey have been kidnapped in what appears to be a World Government operation."

"Oh, shit," Jeff muttered. "Where have they taken them?"

"We're following them right now," Lady P replied.

"Be careful," Jeff's son Gordon warned her.

"I'm always careful," she replied, then hung up.

The two MIB vehicles drove out of town onto a freeway, which thankfully didn't have much traffic. "It's high time, Parker," Penny said.

"Right away, m'lady," Parker said, lifting the cover of one of the switches near the steering wheel – courtesy of IR's Israeli engineer, Brains - and flipping it. Wings emerged from the chassis, the tyres rotated inward and began shooting flames, and the pink car became airborne. "FAB1 is off."

The driver of MIB2 looked in his rear view mirror. _Good_ , he thought. _Nobody's following us_. Then he began to speed up, as did the driver of the other car.

At a highway rest stop, a man was having a beer. He had a second, unopened can on the table with him. He paused and stared. A sasquatch had just walked out of the bush. It walked up to the table he was sitting at. It sat down, picked up the unopened beer can, and sniffed it. Then it opened it and took a swig. It quickly spat it out, through the can away and walked off. Just then, FAB1 flew by. The man looked at his beer can, and threw it away.

"There's the turn off," the man in the passenger seat of MIB pointed out.

"I see it," the driver replied. He and the driver for MIB2 turned onto it.

IN THUNDERBIRD 5, John Tracy, Jeff's 23-year-old second son, was tracking everything. "They're heading into Windsor military base," he reported to Penny and Jeff. "It was founded two years ago and named after the Royal Family. It's very secretive, and almost nothing is known about it."

"Parker," Penny said, "I think it's time for hide and seek."

"Right away, m'lady," was the reply as Parker pressed a button – and FAB1 turned completely invisible – both to human eyes and to radar and even infrared. Another courtesy of Brains. The one-of-a-kind flying car secretly followed the two cars through the base, to a large warehouse. On the other side was what appeared to be a rocket. The cars stopped, the men in black got out, and escorted their cargo at gun point into the warehouse. FAB1 quietly landed on the top, and a robotic arm came out form underneath and silently attached a listening to device – also invisible – to the roof of the building.

Meanwhile, they failed to notice another car enter the base. It was the same limosine that had transported Donald de Jersey to the hotel. It parked in front of what appeared to be a small hospital building. The doors opened and a doctor in a white coat emerged as the driver and another man got out, opened the back passenger doors, and carried out a stretcher with a body on it – covered in a white sheet. Once it was inside, the chauffer and his companion left and drove off. The doctor, meanwhile, after shutting the doors, removed the white sheet from the body, grimacing at the bloody head wound. He scanned it.

"Good," he said, looking at the scans. He picked up his scalpel and got to work.


	4. Chapter 3

AT THE WAREHOUSE AT WINDSOR BASE – Lady Penelope and Parker, in FAB1, sat invisible on the roof of a warehouse, where US President Donald de Jersey and Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin ben Gurion had been forcibly taken. Through the listening device they'd attached to the roof, they listened.

"What's going on?" de Jersey demanded. "Where the hell are we?"

"I can answer that question," said a familiar British voice as the door to the warehouse opened. In strode Edward IX, the Galactic Emperor.

"What do you want with us?" ben Gurion demanded.

"To be rid of you, of course. You two – and the countries you lead – are the only thing standing between me and world domination. And, after that, galactic domination."

"It's all about control, isn't it?" ben Gurion shook his head sadly. "That was the whole point behind your stupid world and galactic government. Giving you absolute power over everyone, regardless of how many lives it cost."

"It preserves world peace!" Edward snapped, banging his fist on a nearby desk. "Or at least it would. Not only do you two insist on independence and freedom, you have, at times, intervened with your secret services to rescue and whisk away the dangerous, radical thought offenders known as Christians and Jews, and that stupid in-between one, Messianics or whatever they are. You have rescued some 300 in the 18 days since Unity!"

"And we're very proud of it," President de Jersey boldly replied.

"We'll see how proud you are when you find yourselves in a top-secret MARS PRISON!" Edward angrily shouted. Penelope and Parker both looked at each other in shock.

Edward motioned to the guards, who followed the Emperor through the back door of the warehouse.

IN SPACE – Eric Jarman manned a top-secret intelligence satellite. Put up 24 hours prior, it slowly circumnavigated every inch of the globe, watching every aircraft that took off or landed or simply flew through the area he scanned. Which was only a fraction of the globe at a time.

Jarman had been up and awake the entire time (in addition to 12 hours before that), searching carefully for International Rescue's aircraft. The operation was top-secret, and the World Government was determined to destroy the organisation. So far, he'd had no luck whatsoever.

He was tired. He decided he might as well head to bed. He fell asleep before his head hit the pillow, and would remain asleep for a long time.

AT WINDSOR BASE, SWITZERLAND – behind the warehouse – everyone stopped just outside the back door – was nothing but a large open space of ground. Nothing there. "What are we waiting for?" ben Gurion asked. FAB1 silently and invisibly hovered over the edge of the building.

Edward nodded at a nearby control tower. The man inside immediately pressed a button. The ground behind the warehouse shifted for a moment, seemed to drop every so slightly. Then, a crack formed a straight line down the middle as the ground opened up.

As the ground pulled away, they could see now a large space rocket beneath, beginning to raise above the ground on a movable platform.

IN THE NEARBY CONTROL TOWER – the operator switch to radar. Not just any radar, but a special new top-secret military radar that could detect objects that not even infrared could see. He scanned the area to be sure there were no unwelcome visitors – not during the launch of the top-secret spaceship!

He was sure this would be a regular "no one's there". But he was wrong. The radar detected a flying car – with two, no, three life signs inside – hovering right next to the rocket!

He grabbed his binoculars, and checked the spot. Nothing. Nothing visible, anyway. But someone invisible was spying on the top-secret operation!

The operator pressed a button. "Emperor, we have a serious problem."

BEHIND THE WAREHOUSE – Emperor Edward IX suddenly brought his hand up to the communications device in his right ear. "There's a what?" he said in astonishment, looking up in the sky above him, but seeing nothing.

"That's what the radar shows, Your Eminence. An invisible flying car with breathing occupants right above you."

"You know what to do," Edward replied.

The tower operator pressed a button.

IN FAB1 – Lady Penelope was concerned about the way the evil Emperor had just looked up in her direction while apparently talking to someone. Had they somehow been spotted?

They couldn't have been! Brains was very particular when he made the invisibility devices. Not even infrared could detect them!

Could the military have developed an even stronger infrared, or even a stronger radar? Should they take the risk of hanging around and finding out?

Her question was answered a moment later by an alarm blaring from the nearby control tower.

"Alert all fighter pilots," the operator said over the loudspeaker. "Unauthorised, invisible flying object over the air base."

"Parker, let's beat it," Penny said.

"I agree with you there, m'lady," Parker replied, before adjusting direction and zooming off.

Pilots raced to their planes. The control tower operator sent the radar readings of the vehicle and its direction of travel to the planes' navigation systems. They quickly took off after the pink Rolls Royce.

 _"The unidentified flying object has left the base,"_ the operator reported in Edward's ear.

"Excellent," he replied, before directing the soldiers and captives on board the rocked, called _Reptilian I_. He lingered outside, quietly calling the Windsor II base in England. "Board the prisoners and head for your destination."

 _"Yes, sir,"_ the radio controller there replied. The Emperor then boarded the spaceship.

The rocket took off.

IN FAB1 – Lady Penelope called Jeff on Tracy Island.

 _"Tracy Island,"_ Jeff answered. _"Any updates, Lady P?"_

"President de Jersey and Prime Minister ben Gurion have been put aboard a rocket, _Reptilian I_ , which is headed for Mars."

"Mars?!" Jeff exclaimed. "What on earth for?"

"Why on earth does he do anything? He says he wants to be 'rid' of the two leaders."

"Oh, they're in deep shit," Jeff muttered. "Any clue where on Mars they're being taken?"

"Afraid not," Penny replied. "Despite our invisibility shields, we were somehow spotted and are fleeing the scene."

"Fleeing the scene?" Gordon asked worriedly. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine," she replied. "We've only got 5 fighter pilots on our tail. Nothing to worry about."

"I hope," Parker put in. Then Penny hung up.

"Okay," Jeff groaned. "I'll alert our Mars base. In the meantime, Alan, take Thunderbird 3 and tail the _Reptilian I_."

"Okay, Dad," Alan replied, the seat he was sitting on already starting to lower.

IN FAB1 – "These are gonna be hard to shake off, m'lady!" Parker informed his employer. "What do you suggest?"

Penny looked out the window. "There, Parker! The sea! Dive in and switch to submarine."

"Perfect, m'lady!" Parker replied. He banked left, flying straight out over the ocean. When they were several hundred metres off shore, Parker pressed a button. The car dived into the ocean and switched to submarine mode, gliding away along the sea floor.

IN THE CONTROL TOWER IN WINDSOR BASE – the car disappeared from the screen. "What?" the contoller puzzled, then realised. "Oh, no. They've gone under the water. A pity we haven't developed that yet." He then radioed the fighter pilots. "Mission called off. The UFO has disappeared. Appears to have dived in the ocean."

 _"I thought I saw a rather large splash,"_ one of the pilots replied. _"Returning to base."_

The control operator took a deep breath and called the Emperor on _Reptilian I_ to tell him the bad news.

ON TRACY ISLAND – John's portrait beaped, then a hologram of him projected into the middle of the room. "I'm afraid we've got an emergency. A sinking oil rig. No-one else can reach them in time."

"Right," Jeff said. "Scott, head there in Thunderbird 1."

"Yes, father," his eldest son replied before heading to his notch in the wall which rotated and took him down to his 'Bird.

"Virgil and Gordon, follow him in Thunderbird 2," Jeff continued.

"Yes, Dad," they replied, before heading to carry out his instructions. "John, give them the coordinates and any other useful details once they're in flight."

A FEW MINUTES LATER, IN THE TOP SECRET SATELLITE – the satellite picked up the take-off of three successive Thunderbirds from a coordinate in the Pacific. All other vehicles where erased from the screen. While tracking the vehicles – two of which appeared to be headed to the same location – it displayed the latitude and longitude coordinates of the island, and a message appeared flashing at the top of the screen: INTERNATIONAL RESCUE FOUND!

Jarman, however, continued to sleep.


	5. Chapter 4

Oil rig, Atlantic Ocean

A worker on the rig spotted the large green shape of Thunderbird 2 approaching. He quickly went to the radio.

On Thunderbird 2

Virgil brought his 'Bird in close to the rig and had a look around. "John, are you sure you heard right? There appears to be absolutely nothing wrong with this rig. No signs of any sort of disaster at all. Everyone's just going about their business. Did you get the right coordinates?"

"Yes," John replied from Thunderbird 5. "These are the coordinates given in the distress call, and they match the coordinates the signal came from."

Virgil began to pull away. "Well, someone obviously thought it would be fun to pull a... prank."

He stumbled over the last word because just then, several Global Defence Force (GDF) ships emerged from below and surrounded Thunderbird 2. "International Rescue," a commander said over loudspeaker, "you are under arrest. You are ordered to surrender immediately. Come peacefully... or be fired upon."

"Thunderbird 2," John said over the communicator, "what's going on?" He had detected 2 being surrounded by ships and stopping.

"Oh, we're in deep shit, John," Virgil replied. "Really deep shit."

On Tracy Island

Jeff was enjoying a cup of coffee and reading the newspaper. Then John's portrait beeped and his eyes flashed. Jeff pressed a button, and John's hologram projected. "What's up, John?"

"Dad, Virgil and Gordon have been arrested by the GDF. The oil rig was a set-up!" John informed him.

Jeff slowly put his face in his hands. "What the hell is going on?"

"Well," John said, "I don't know. But whatever it is, it's not good!"

In space

Eric Jarman woke from his horrific nightmare, both relieved that it was a dream, and at the same time wishing he hadn't watched _Indiana Jones and the Temple of Doom_ just before coming up here. A few seconds later, he registered. Beeping. Coming from the other room. That could only mean – International Rescue had been found!

He rushed into the main room. There, sure enough, was the exact location of IR's base – right in the middle of the South Pacific. He quickly went to the communicator.

In London

With too much time on her hands, Colonel Casey, the cold, calculating and ruthless commander-in-chief of the GDF, had sat down and turned on the TV. Thankfully, one of the channels was playing her favourite movie, _Raiders of the Lost Ark_ , so she'd sat down to watch. Ten minutes into the film, however – just as Indiana Jones was about to work out what the Nazis were after – her officer posing as an oil rig worker had called to say that TB2 was approaching. She'd immediately given the order to move in. Then she went back to her movie.

Now – just as Indiana was rescuing Marion – Eric Jarman called in from the spy satellite. Grumbling to herself at the second interruption, she answered it. "What is it, Jarman? It better be good."

"Colonel Casey," Jarman reported, "I have found International Rescue's hideaway. It's in the South Pacific, near Australia." And he gave the exact coordinates.

Casey immediately forgot her movie. "Excellent work, Jarman."

"Thank you, Colonel. Also, Thunderbird 2 appears to have headed to some place in the Atlantic or somewhere."

"Yes, I know," the Colonel replied. "Caught in a trap, they're being escorted to a GDF prison now."

"Oh, good," Jarman grinned. "Also, Thunderbird 3 launched into space."

"Where did they go?" Casey asked.

"Dunno," Jarman replied. "Somewhere deeper into space. I couldn't track it."

"Huh," the Colonel mused. Well, keep an eye out for its return, won't you? In the meantime, the strike force is almost ready. We attack the island in 48 hours."

"Sure thing, Colonel," Jarman saluted, then disappeared.

Colonel Casey then reached over and pressed a button. A hologram of her second-in-command, Colonel Martin Janus, appeared in front of her. "Colonel Casey," he said. "What news?"

"We have IR's location," Casey replied, and gave him the coordinates. Make sure the strike force is ready. I'll head out to Australia immediately."

"Yes, ma'am," Janus replied, then hung up.

Colonel Casey smiles to herself. Everything was going to plan. She turned off the television – just as Indy arrived in Egypt – and called a GDF flyer to take her Australia. Then she quickly packed.

In Thunderbird 5

John overheard Jarman's and Casey's conversation. They had gotten the right coordinates, alright. He had eyes on the satellite. Brains had fitted TB5 with self-defense in the unlikely event that someone tried to attack. He really didn't want to do it, but he had no choice.

He aimed the laser cannon at the satellite. And fired.

The satellite – and its occupant – were no more.

Then he called in to Tracy Island. As usual, Jeff (looking more worried than usual) answered. "Any more bad news?"

"Well..." John began. "The GDF have our location and will attack in 48 hours."

Jeff was stunned. "How the hell did they work that one out?"

John explained about the secret, unregistered satellite. "And they have the correct coordinates. Colonel Casey will lead the strike."

Jeff looked even sicker. Colonel Casey? That was even worse news. And not for the reasons his sons thought. He pressed a button. "Everyone, get in here. Now."

Within five minutes, they were all assembled. Jeff made sure Alan and Kayo were listening, and told them the news. "I'm implementing Defence Protocol Delta. We're evacuating to our secondary base, Tracy Island II."

"Wait, we have a second base?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, prepared specifically for a situation like this. Understandably, it was top secret," Scott explained.

"That is correct," Jeff said. "We have less than 48 hours to evacuate. So let's get cracking! Brains, get over to the island and activate the systems there. And make sure you get your smaller equipment over there, too. Scott, start transporting the remaining Thunderbirds there. Everyone else, pack your belongings. As quickly as you can!"

Everybody jumped into action. Brains went over to the teleportation tubes, entered one, and selected Tracy Island II. He was immediately there. The others went to carry out their instructions.

In a GDF flyer over South America (heading for Australia), a few hours later

Colonel Casey was researching any known islands in the coordinates, and their inhabitants. There was only one. At the exact coordinates. Owned by a billionaire ex-astronaut named Jeff Tracy...

She started, her hands trembling and her face going pale.

 _Jeff..._


	6. Chapter 5

IN A GDF FLYER, MAKING ITS APPROACH TO AUSTRALIA

Colonel Casey was nearly in a panic. Thunderbird 2 had been impounded in London, and its pilots put in prison. She had immediately demanded pictures of the two pilots, which came through a couple of minutes later. There was no mistaking them from the pictures she had seen of them years before. _Virgil and Gordon Tracy._

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

IN CANBERRA, AUSTRALIAN PROVINCE

International Rescue's Canberra agent, James Bond Jr (son of a retired MI6 agent), was getting seriously worried. The GDF seemed to be building a strike force of some sort here in Canberra, aimed at somewhere in the South Pacific. The GDF's second-in-command, Colonel Janus, had arrived a couple hours ago, and now the head honcho, Colonel Casey, was soon to make landfall. Something big was happening. In addition, he could have sworn he had overheard an officer mention a particular longitude. It just happened ot be the longitude of Tracy Island! (Bond was one of only two IR agents to have been told the location of the base; he was never told the identity of the other one.) He decided to radio it in.

At his home, Brains had modified his TV, computer, phone, etc, so that the listening, watching and tracking devices in them simply didn't work – so the World Intelligence Network would never know what he was doing. He went to the comms and pressed a button.

ON TRACY ISLAND

Jeff was packing his things, having informed Lady Penelope about the situation a couple hours ago. He heard the communicator in the lounge beep, and Scott answer it. "Agent 007," he heard Scott say. "What's up?"

"I need to speak to Jeff," was Bond's response. His codename was actually Agent 7, but due to his father, a famous retired MI6 agent, everyone called him 007.

"Sure," Scott replied, before calling, "Dad!"

"I heard," Jeff replied as he entered the lounge. "What is it, James?"

"The GDF are preparing some large strike force aimed at the South Pacific. The military's head honchos are all flying in for it. I can't be certain, but from what I overheard, they may be heading your way."

"Thank you for confirming what we had heard," Jeff responded. "We're implementing Defence Protocol Delta."

"It's that serious?" Bond asked.

"I'm afraid so," Jeff responded. "Keep an eye out, and keep us informed on any updates to the situation."

"F-A-B! Agent 7 out."

Jeff sighed. "What is she thinking?"

ON MARS

The _Reptilian I_ approached the surface of Mars. It adjusted its direction to head for the SQ base.

IN THUNDERBIRD 6

High above the surface of Mars, Zachariah Mustchin (nicknamed Zac) was on duty looking out for distress calls on the red planet. He was married to Jeff Tracy's daughter Sylvia. He was just noticing the Royal Family's spaceship approaching the planet. Then the communicator beeped, and his father-in-law's hologram appeared. "What's up, boss? I'd welcome a break from all the reports on the surface about reptilians."

Jeff laughed. "I bet. And I told you to stop calling me that!"

"OK, chief," Zac cheekily replied. "What's happening anyway?"

Jeff informed him of the situation. "Shit." (That was Zac, not Jeff.)

"I know," Jeff replied. "Relay the information to your brother. Keep a lookout, and be ready for action."

"Sure thing," Zac replied, before hanging up. He then went and pressed another button.

IN IR'S BASE ON THE MARTIAN SURFACE

John-Michael Mustchin, Zac's older brother and the head of IR's Mars branch, was sitting at the head desk. He was bored; IR Mars was having a slow day, and most calls were complaints about the native reptilian population. His wife Lady Isabella (Lady Penelope's younger sister) had just brought him lunch. "Thank you, Izzy."

Just then, the communicator beeped and Zac's hologram appeared. "What's shaking, Zac?" John-Michael said through a mouthful. "Something not involving more reptilians?"

"Oh, we most definitely do." And with that, Zac explained the situation.

"Darn." (That was John-Michael, not Zac.) "Can you see where the ship is headed?"

Zac checked their apparent flight path. "They appear to be heading for that SQ base."

"SQ?" John-Michael asked. "Isn't that the one rumoured to hire all the non-human riff-raff?"

"Yes."

"Double darn."

ELSEWHERE ABOVE MARS

 _Reptilian I_ made its approach to SQ base, turning around so as to land upright. While the base was entirely enclosed (as protection from the untamed Martian reptilians, as well as keeping the public out), the centre of the roof (with big letters SQ) opened. The spaceship landed, and the roof shut.

The room had temporarily vacated as the shuttle landed. Now it filled with humans, grays, sasquatch and reptilians. The "non-human riff-raff".

The shuttle's door (level with the top level) opened, and the Emperor exited with a couple soldiers. Then Donald de Jersey and Benjamin ben Gurion were escorted by soldiers from the ship. They paused for a second to glare at their captor, who merely smiled smugly and said, "Take them to their cells." He then picked up his radio and said to the spaceship's captain, "Take her back." As the room cleared, the ship took off back for earth.

A few minutes later, a second ship, _Reptilian II_ , made its landing in the base. After the room had filled again, Emperor Edward IX radioed the captain, "Alright, bring them out." The door opened, and 6 prisoners (3 males, 3 females) were escorted out at gunpoint. Edward looked at the two oldest women, and smiled grimly. "Perhaps now your husbands won't be so stubborn." Before they could respond, he then barked, "Take them to their cells."

IN BERN, SWISS PROVINCE

He sat on a park bench, reading a German-language newspaper. He looked just like any other person, apart from his Asian features. But even these were becoming less and less uncommon. He was reading a report about the two world leaders' visit. The article was quite derogatory, of course. "Amazing the media bias these days," he murmured to himself amusedly. "Then again, they always were biased."

It was then he heard a voice in his head, sounding like the Emperor's. _Agent 79_.

 _I prefer The Hood_ , was Agent 79's mental response.

 _Whatever_ , the Emperor replied. _I have a mission for you._

The Hood was all ears. Edward continued, _The world must continue to think that President de Jersey and Prime Minister ben Gurion are safe and well, and that no foul play has happened. I would like you to impersonate de Jersey, while your son – the so-called Black Phantom – will impersonate ben Gurion. We have a fix on your location. You will be picked up in a few minutes, and your son shortly after that._

 _Yes, your Majesty_ , The Hood replied. He immediately stood up and looked around. No-one. He then pulled out his little remote and pressed a button. His face was immediately holographically disguised as de Jersey's, as was his voice. He waited for the car to show up.


	7. Chapter 6

IN LONDON, BRITISH PROVINCE

Lady Penelope, Sherbert and Parker were sitting in front of the television, watching the (very biased and censored) news. To their surprise, there was a report on the "amazing progress" of the meeting of the world's four leaders. Live news footage showed Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin ben Gurion, United States President Donald de Jersey, and the Galactic Emperor Edward IX and Prime Minister David Southern exiting the meeting.

"This isn't right," Penelope said. "De Jersey and ben Gurion are prisoners on Mars."

The four leaders stood in front of a crowd of excited reporters. One of the reporters called out, "Mr President, what have you and the other leaders accomplished?"

"Well," de Jersey responded, "we have developed a constructive agreement that merges both the United States and Israel into the World Government. Our armed forces are also merged with the world ones. It's a win-win situation."

"This is ridiculous," Penelope remarked as the leaders and reporters rambled on. "Something's not right. Parker, get that new device Brains gave us."

"You mean the one that can see through holograms, m'lady?" Parker asked.

"Yes," Penny replied.

"Ah," Parker mused as he went and got it out of a hidden compartment in the wall. "I like what you're thinking."

Setting the device in front of the holographic television, he pointed the camera at the TV, and turned it on, freezing a shot of de Jersey and ben Gurion. The machine beeped. A rotating hologram of them was projected from the machine. Then the holographic disguises were peeled away. Parker gasped. The man disguised as de Jersey he did not recognise, but there was no mistaking the other one.

"It couldn't be," Parker said. "I killed him."

Penelope was beginning to recognise him. "Impossible."

The agent disguised as ben Gurion was none other than Bloody Bert.

ON TRACY ISLAND

The evacuation was in full swing. They were halfway through. Lady Penelope's picture beeped. Jeff pressed the button on his desk, and her hologram projected into the middle of the room. "Any news, Penny?" he asked.

"I just saw on the news that ben Gurion and de Jersey, in their meeting, have agreed to merge their countries and militaries into the World Government," Penny announced. "Even had alive press conference of the leaders outside the building."

Jeff gaped. "But they're on Mars!"

"Exactly," Penny replied. "So I used Brains' hologram device. It's not them. These are the real persons pretending to be them."

And with that, she showed the holograms of de Jersey and ben Gurion. Their disguises were then peeled away. Kyrano, who had just entered the room, gasped. "That's my brother!" he exclaimed.

"What?" everyone turned to him.

Kyrano stepped forward. "The one who disguised as ben Gurion. He's my half-brother, Bert Campbell-Green. And the one who disguised as de Jersey, he looks like Bert's son, Harold."

Parker was quite surprised. "He's also an old crim chum of mine, Bloody Bert, the best in the business. Eventually recruited by intelligence."

"In other words," Jeff interjected, "an agent of theirs."

"Yes," Parker continued. "In fact, he was ben Gurion's chauffer. But here's the thing: _I killed Bert_ , just in the last couple of days. He's dead!"

Jeff turned Kyrano. "Did Bert have a twin?"

"No," Kyrano replied. "He was the only child my father had with his mother. It was an extramarital affair. And that's definitely him. He's older, but there's no mistaking him."

"Hmm," Jeff mused. "This is strange. Brains," he said as he pressed a comm. Brains' hologram appeared. "Take a look at these images," he said, and sent them over. "These pictures were taken a few minutes ago. But get this: one of them has been dead for _a couple of days_. Find out what you can from the pics."

"Certainly, Mr Tracy," Brains said in his Indian accent. "I'll see what I can find." And he hung up.

AT IR BASE, MARS

Thunderbird 3 made its approach. There was almost a delay when Zac and John-Michael's sister, Racheal, returned from her vacation in the Pleiades.

Once landed, Alan and Kayo entered the main room. J-M, Zac, Racheal, and IR Mars' engineer, Dr Hackenbacker (Brains' brother), were all gathered. "Hello everyone," Kayo said.

"Hello," one of the younger Mustchin brothers, Paul, replied as he entered the room.

"Alright," John-Michael said. "Now, we know the President and PM were taken to SQ Base, here," he pointed to a spot on a holographic map. "Dr Hackenbacker has been showing us all the intel and info we have on it."

"Yes," Hackenbacker replied, pulling the info up. "We know alot about their security, layout, entrances, etc. Including, crucially, where the two leaders are likely being held. The prison cells here." He looked up at everyone. "In other words, we have the best intel we're likely to get in order to plan a jailbreak."

IN CANBERRA, AUSTRALIAN PROVINCE

Colonel Casey walked into the secure room. She had given instructions for the two occupants of Thunderbird 2 to be brought here. There they were, in the centre of the room, handcuffed to the chairs they sat on. A couple of GDF officers stood at the walls.

Colonel Casey immediately recognised the two, and her dread increased further – if that was possible. "Virgil and Gordon Tracy," she said in as cool a fashion as she could.

Gordon was puzzled. "How do you know that?"

"It's our business to know everything," Casey quickly replied. A little too quickly. Virgil noticed something strange in her eyes, as if she were hiding something. She then continued. "So, you're part of International Rescue."

Virgil sighed. "Isn't that obvious?"

Casey ignored him. "Who else is in the organisation?" Stone cold silence. "Is anyone else in your family part of IR?" Silence. "What about... Jeff Tracy?" They remained silent and impassive, but something briefly flickered.

"Shall we get one of the torture instruments?" one of the soldiers asked. Both Virgil's and Gordon's eyes widened.

"No!" Casey replied, a little too quickly.

Virgil again saw something in her eyes. _What is it with her?_

"Put them in a cell," Casey ordered. "We'll try and get them to talk later. We're busy right now."

ON TRACY ISLAND

Jeff's desk beeped _again_. He pressed the button. This time it was Brains. "Find anything?"

"Yes, Mr Tracy," Brains replied. "I've scanned through the images, and determined that there is a microchip behind Bert's right eye."

"A microchip?" Jeff asked. "What does it do?"

"It was developed a few years ago," Brains explained. "It records your every memory, your every awake moment. In the event you die, a clone of you can be made and implanted with the chip. The clone will then inherit all your memories and personality and believe itself to be you. All of the clone's subsequent memories are recorded, so when it dies and is cloned, the second generation clone inherits both the original person's and the first clone's memories, and so on. The idea is to allow you to live forever. In reality, of course, you'll be dead, and a clone will simply take on your identity. But this chip appears to be special. According to my scans, it has an additional function: communication."

"Communication?" an interested Jeff asked.

"Yes," Brains continued. "He can communicate with others, and others can communicate with him – all in his head. A conversation no-one can overhear. Like telepathy. Only, it can only communicate with other persons with this chip, or with the right equipment. Which only his bosses will have."

"This explains why he's alive despite being dead," Jeff mused. "So, it's not even really him. It's a clone."

"Exactly," Brains replied.

ON MARS

A GDF truck made its way to the SQ Base. It was carrying weapons' supplies for the upcoming Pleiades invasion. The two drivers were naturally on the lookout for the reptilians who prowled the planet. As they drove along a track surrounded by large rocks, they saw a large tyre lying in the track, blocking their way.

The two drivers looked at each other. Probably from a truck that got attacked. Hugely nervous and armed, they got out to shift the wheel to one side.

They failed to notice four people with blue suits hurry into the truck behind them. All went into the cabin, but two of them went through the gap into the back.

The two drivers finished moving the wheel to one side. Then the truck's engine revved. To their shock, two people sat in the cabin! They yelled and started running, but the truck took off towards the base (another hour away), leaving the two drivers behind.

In the driver's seat, Alan looked at Paul. "Well, so far, so good."


	8. Chapter 7

MARS

The truck, containing Alan, Paul, Kayo and Racheal, made its way towards SQ Base. It approached it just under an hour after they had hijacked the vehicle.

As they reached the entrance, two heavily armed guards stepped out from side doors. They stood in the way and raised their hands to stop, which the truck did. One of them walked alongside the driver's cabin, where two youngish guys sat in GDF uniforms (which Alan and Paul had changed into on the way).

"What brings you here?" the guard called.

"We're bringing ammo and stuff for the Pleiades invasion," Paul replied.

"Really?" the other guard asked. He headed round the back. "Open it, will you?"

Alan pressed a button, and the back hatch raised. The soldier stepped up into the back and took a look at the crates and boxes. "Yep. Appears so." He got down, went to the front and told them, "You can pass."

Alan pressed the button to close the rear hatch. With a wave to the guards, he and Paul drove into the base. Paul pressed a button, sending out an untraceable signal. "We're in."

Once inside, the airlock doors closed again behind them. Going by the holographic map provided them by Hackenbacker, Alan drove the vehicle to the ammunition and weapons storage room.

Seeing their approach, the two soldiers who manned it opened the sliding doors, closing them behind the vehicle. The soldiers went to the back of the truck to unload the ammo. Alan pressed the button, and the hatch opened. But before they could unload anything, Kayo and Racheal jumped up from behind two of the crates and fired two laser stun guns, knocking out the two soldiers, whom they dragged behind some crates. They wouldn't wake up for hours.

Kayo went over to the keypad that opened the doors. She attached an electronic device to the keypad, and pressed a button on the device. The code for the door was soon displayed, and Kayo keyed it. The doors slid open. Everybody exited (except Kayo), and she then keyed in the same code, slipping out just before the doors closed.

The prison cells were two stories underground. And there was high security in between. The elevator and stairs leading underground were very close to the base's main computer bank.

The trio headed straight there.

/

Racheal, leading the way, rounded the last corner before the main computer bank. She immediately stopped and doubled back around the corner.

"What is it?" Kayo asked.

"I recognised one of the soldiers guarding the computer bank," Racheal replied. "A guy I briefly dated a few years ago. We quickly split to do our staunchly different ideologies – he was a staunch globalist commie. He hated me for my views, simply because they were different to his. We haven't seen each other in a couple of years."

Paul sighed. "Oh, him? I thought we'd seen the last of him."

"Is there anyone else in the hall?" Alan asked.

Kayo looked. "No." She then whispered an idea to the others.

/

Jonathan Grayson was doing his regular guard shift. A group of four came walking down the hall, the only ones in the room. Jonathan glanced disinterestedly at them. Then he became interested. His brief girlfriend from a few years ago – Racheal, that's her name – was among them. And they were walking towards him! Jonathan knew that Racheal, despite the uniform she was wearing, was no GDF officer. She despised everything globalist and totalitarian. Something was wrong. "Halt!" he said, raising the gun straight at Racheal. "I know you. You are no GDF soldier. You're under arrest!"

Jonathan failed to notice the small, silenced pistol that Kayo pulled out. Until it was too late, and he was dying. The other guard – who had raised his gun as well – was shot by Paul.

As quick as she could – who knew when someone would come? - Kayo pulled the key out of Jonathan's pocket, and opened the door. Inside, they stunned the technicians and dragged the guards' bodies inside. Then they locked the doors.

Kayo went straight to the main console. She pulled out a device which she plugged in, and began the process of inserting a virus into the main computer system. "Just like _Independence Day_ ," she muttered.

TEN MINUTES LATER...

"It's complete," Kayo quietly announced. They saw the computer screens flicker as the virus took over. Alarms began blaring, but a second later, the system completely crashed. All electronics shut down. All sliding doors slid open. The path to the prisoners lay open.

Outside the control room, in the rest of the base, chaos ruled. Technicians struggled to bring their systems back online.

UP IN THE MAIN CONTROL ROOM

Emperor Edward was equally shocked and furious. The whole system had been overriden by a virus and pretty much completely shut down. His "experts" were helpless as they failed to bring the system online. The doors were wide open, allowing reptilians to attack. He would see to it that someone was executed for this.

One minute, he was overseeing the torture of President de Jersey: whipped with an electronic whip. Extremely painful. But very mild compared with the other methods he had planned to use. Now utter chaos ensued.

He did not want to risk de Jersey or ben Gurion being killed by reptilians – or being rescued, as he began to suspect the virus might be. It would be much easier to gain their cooperation – Agent 79 would then be free for other missions. He turned to the operator of the base. "Have _Reptilian II_ ready to take off immediately, with or without your computer systems. I'm heading back to earth with him" – he pointed at de Jersey – "and the Israeli."

"What about their families?" the operator asked, immediately getting de Jersey's attention.

"Forget about them," Edward replied. "We'll leave them. If reptilians do attack, then they might get killed."

De Jersey was horrified. They had _HIS FAMILY_ here, along with ben Gurion's, and they were basically being left for dead! _Oh, God,_ he prayed. _Please save them._

The operator gave an order over his radio – which was still working. Edward and some guards left for the spaceship, dragging de Jersey along with them.

ON THE FIRST FLOOR

Alan, Paul, Racheal and Kayo quickly left the computer bank, looking just like any other soldiers in the confusion. They made their way down the nearby stairs (the elevators were out of order). After descending two stories, they were on the very lowest level of the base. Now they just had to find the prison cells.

Paul quickly checked the holomap. "Straight ahead, then right."

They rounded the corner. Just ahead, they could see Prime Minister ben Gurion being escorted out the other end of the hall. They could hear the door being locked – with keys. Then with bolts. "Drat," Paul muttered.

They went up to the door, and tested it. Sure enough, it was locked tight. They couldn't budge it. "A pity we didn't think to bring any dynamite," Alan said.

"Hey, let's help the prisoners here," Racheal said.

They looked around at the cells – but they were mostly empty. Apart from 2 at the end they had entered. They looked in them – and gaped in shock. Inside one was President de Jersey's wife Catherine and son James. Inside the opposite was Prime Minister ben Gurion's wife Hannah and his children Ruth, Joseph and Jacob.

Alan rushed to the ring of keys hanging on the wall near the door, and opened both cells. "What's going on?" Catherine de Jersey asked suspiciously.

"We're International Rescue," Alan replied. "You're being saved."

Catherine broke down in tears.

/

Emperor Edward was already on board the _Reptilian II_ with de Jersey – and soldiers, of course. Ben Gurion had just been escorted on board. "Right," he called to the pilot. "Let's go."

The _Reptilian II_ took off for earth.

/

ON TRACY ISLAND, SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The family was in a rush. They were moving the last of their things, and they could hear the GDF planes coming!

Kyrano had just teleported the last of his luggage, when the planes landed! GDF soldiers began pouring out, searching the island. Kyrano put Grandma Tracy's last suitcase in the teleporter and pressed the button. Then he made Grandma go next in one, while he stepped in the other. They were about to press their buttons when soldiers burst into the room, calling on them to halt. Grandma and Kyrano quickly teleported themselves. Jeff was trapped.

ON A GDF FLYER, TRACY ISLAND

Colonel Casey watched as the soldiers escorted Jeff Tracy from the building onto her ship, as she had instructed. A few minutes later, an officer entered. "Colonel, there is no-one else on the island. They apparently evacuated. With all the Thunderbirds."

Colonel Casey didn't know whether to be relieved or angry. At least the rest of her family would not be arrested. "Well, there's no point in staying here. Have this ship take off, while the others stay and see what they can learn."

"Yes, Colonel," the officer replied, before turning and leaving.

A FEW MINUTES LATER

Colonel Casey's flyer was over the Pacific, heading back to Australia. She went into the prisoner's holding. There he was, handcuffed, watched by two guards. Recognition and pain shot through his eyes at the sight of her.

Colonel Casey stood in front of him. "Well, hello, Jeff."

Jeff looked his ex-wife straight in the eye. "Hello, Lucy."


	9. Chapter 8

**On Tracy Island II**

Grandma Tracy, Brains, and the others watched through holographic video screens as Jeff was arrested and taken aboard a GDF flyer. They were too stunned to say anything.

A few minutes later – after the GDF flyer carrying Jeff was a fairly safe distance away – Brains said, "W-We'd better implement the f-final part of D-Defence Protocol D-Delta."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

Brains and Grandma looked at each other.

ON THE GDF FLYER

Colonel Casey was on the bridge. She was still unsettled about having just arrested her ex-husband, two of her children, and almost arresting other family members. OK, it wasn't as bad with Jeff. He's her ex. But her children?

Casey's thoughts were interrupted by an enormous explosion. The GDF flyer was rocked by the blast waves. After steadying herself, Casey demanded, "What the hell was that?"

Looking at his instruments, one of the pilots responded, "It appears that Tracy Island has just been blown up."

"Blown up?!" Casey asked. "How?"

"I don't know, Colonel," the man replied. "But Tracy Island is no more. And neither are the men we had on there."

Colonel Casey walked into the hold. "Your island just blew up," she told Jeff.

Jeff smiled at her. "We all have our defence mechanisms, don't we?"

Lucy glared at him, then left.

ON TRACY ISLAND II

"That Colonel Casey is a real bitch," Scott remarked.

Grandma and Brains looked at each other. They knew it was time. "Scott," Grandma said, "there's something you need to know."

IR BASE, MARS

Sylvia Mustchin _nee_ Tracy was in the control room, along with John-Michael, Lady Isabella, Kayo, Alan, Paul, Dr Hackenbacker and Racheal. There was a beep. John-Michael pressed the button. Scott's image popped up. "Any news, Scott?" J-M asked.

"Yes, there is," Scott replied. "And it's not good. I'd like to speak with Sylvia and Alan alone."

The others all looked at Sylvia and Alan. They nodded, so the others left.

"It's about Mum," Scott began.

PICO DE ORIZABA, MEXICO, A COUPLE OF HOURS LATER

Jeremiah Tuttle was on vacation with his mother. They were admiring and photographing the Pico de Orizaba – the highest mountain in Mexico. It was evening, and no-one else was around. They heard a rumble, and looked up. What looked like a spaceship was making its descent towards the side of the mountain.

As they watched, a whole section of the mountain opened up like a sliding door. The ship – they just caught its name, _Reptilian II_ – disappeared inside. The "door" then slid into place, and the mountain looked just the same as it had before.

Jeremiah looked at his mother. "I'd better call International Rescue." He headed for the car, then came back. "Where'd I put the phone, Ma?"

SEVERAL HOURS LATER

The Italian looked around him in confusion. Last thing he remembered, he was on a life raft somewhere south of Asia, a flying saucer overhead. Now, he's suddenly in what looks like New York. He took out his cigar, and exhaled smoke. Everything looked different from when he'd last been here. Buildings were now all glass. Cars looked completely different.

It was then he spotted a newspaper stand. He quickly went over. But before he could absorb the headlines, he spotted the date: February 5th, 2020. _NO!_ He thought. _Impossible!_ He had been in the 1930s. "Excuse me," he asked the newspaper stand operator, "what is today's date?"

The stand operator picked up a copy of the paper and looked at it. "It says right here, February 5th, 2020."

The Italian managed a weak nod before buying a copy. He then found a nearby park bench and sat down. Dominating the front page was the headline, _**INTERNATIONAL RESCUE EXPOSED AS TRAITOROUS REBELS, LEADER ARRESTED**_. "Never heard of them," he muttered to himself, but still read it anyway. It turned out that not just the leader, but two of his sons had been arrested. Their trial was due in a week.

ON TRACY ISLAND II

Scott and Kyrano were watching the TV. "The trial of traitors Jeff Tracy and his two sons, Virgil and Gordon, will occur in one week, on the 12th. In the meantime, they are being held at Parkmoor Scrubs Prison."

"Right," Scott mused. "Well, we've got one week to save Dad, Virgil and Gordon, and save de Jersey and ben Gurion, and expose the whole charade."

"Well," Alan said, "Thunderbirds are GO!"

 **Sorry for being so short! The next one should be longer.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the delay. Another short chapter. Thanks to Anne Messervy, Susan Popplewell, and everyone else who reviewed.**

IN GENEVA

In his hotel room, The Hood (holographically disguised as Israeli Prime Minister Benjamin ben Gurion) was just retiring from the night when he heard the Emperor's voice in his head. _Agent 79, the prisoners are unwilling. They will be cloned and killed. The clones will be sent to relieve you._

The Hood grinned. While he enjoyed being the Israeli Prime Minister – and his son enjoyed being the American President – he looked forward to being able to do his regular missions.

IN LONDON

It was the trial of the century. At least, that's what the headlines proclaimed. The "traitorous rebel", Jeff Tracy, head of International Rescue, was to be put on trial before the World Court of Justice. It was to be covered live by every news channel.

ON TRACY ISLAND II

The family were planning to implement a rescue plan. However, carrying it out during the public trial itself was too risky. So, in the meantime, they sat down to watch it.

PICO DE ORIZABA, MEXICO

In a secret underground facility, Emperor Edward IX was impatiently pacing outside the lab, waiting for the results. The door to the lab slid open with a hiss, and a doctor scientist stepped out. "Well?" Edward asked.

"Success," the scientist grinned. "Ben Gurion and de Jersey were successfully cloned. Their clones should have completed growth in a few hours. Chips have been implanted in their brains to program them to effectively be our robots. They have been programmed with ben Gurion and de Jersey's real voice and movement patterns, so no-one will be able to tell the difference – apart, of course, from a radical change in policy."

"Excellent!" Edward responded. "My complete takeover is almost complete. Very soon, I shall truly rule ALL the inhabited universe!"

IN THE WORLD COURT

Jeff's trial was rigged from the start. He had no hope of winning. The trial was merely a formality – give the people a false perception of fair justice. If anyone really believed that.

The judge, Merrick Garfield, was listening to Colonel Lucy Casey's claims and evidence for Jeff's treasonous activities and private beliefs. He was more than ready to sentence Jeff then and there on the spot – but there were, of course, formalities of "justice" to go through first. Expecting to get the final incrimination on Jeff, Garfield asked, "And how do you know all this?"

Before she could answer, Jeff piped up, "Because she's my wife."

The court was stunned. There were audible gasps from those present. No-one had expected this – Casey had always made out that she had never married, and gave the impression of a virgin. And she now was the traitor's wife?!

"Is that true?" an astonished Chief Justice Garland asked Casey.

"Yes, it's true," a slightly nervous Colonel Casey replied. "But I'm his _ex_ -wife. We divorced years ago."

"Which you never disclosed with your other private and background details to any authority," Garfield pointed out. "You directly claimed you had never married, not even had sex. You directly lied in getting your position."

Casey swallowed. She knew what happened to traitors – or even innocents merely suspected of treachery. She had served the New World Order – aka the Illuminati – with complete and absolute loyalty. And yet, she knew she now faced almost certain imprisonment – and likely darker consequences – due to false suspicions. The system she had helped perpetrate, she knew, would absolutely turn against her. Defences in these situations were almost always useless.

"This session is adjourned," Judge Garfield announced. The media left the room. "Take the prisoner back to his cell," he ordered Jeff's guards, who proceeded to obey. He then motioned two more guards toward him, and spoke in hushed tones with them. They nodded. Colonel Casey knew what that meant.

The two guards came up to her. One of them said, "Colonel Casey, you are under arrest on suspicion of treachery against the state." She didn't bother to resist.

PICO DE ORIZABA, MEXICO

A section of the mountainside slid away to reveal a large opening. Inside, an old spaceship (not the _Reptilian II_ ) was ready and waiting for launch. President de Jersey and Prime Minister ben Gurion were escorted aboard.

Emperor Edward came in and stood gloating over them. "Goodbye, Mr President and Mr Prime Minister. Such a pity you could not see to work with us. Now you will be killed, and your clones will replace you and work for us. And no-one will be any the wiser."

"You'll never get away with this!" Donald de Jersey spat angrily.

"I already have," the Emperor replied. "This rocket has been set on autopilot. It has been set on course – with hyperdrive – to the planet Charn, in the rebellious Pleiades. You will be on a direct collision course with the house of the parliament of the planet's most rebellious country, Newburn. And we've timed your arrival so that it will be in full session. It won't destroy the country, but it is the first shot in the coming war which we WILL win!" With that, he turned and left.

ON THUNDERBIRD 5

John was monitoring communications, as he always did. A beeping caught his attention. A rocket was being launched from Pico de Orizaba in Mexico – the exact same place that de Jersey and ben Gurion were taken into! He touched the holographic blip, and information about the space ship was projected. It was the same one! He floated over and went to press the button to contact Tracy Island – before remembering it no longer existed. He instead pressed the button to contact Tracy Island II.


End file.
